Dark Room
by measmente
Summary: Lois hates working late on Friday nights...can Clark change that?  I do not own the characters just this little story. If I did the show would have been rated more than PG!


**** 9:30pm Daily Planet ****

Taking a moment to look away from her computer, Lois stretches her arms towards the screen. Turning her gaze to Clark, who is still typing at his desk "You know I hate working late on Fridays."

"I know but it's either now or we come in tomorrow." Finishing his thought he raises his gaze towards her "Besides, only the cleaning staff is here, so it's nice and quiet.

Getting up from her desk Lois saunters over to her husband "That and you promised me homemade pasta tomorrow."

"I did." Lois can hear the laugh in his voice as she wraps her arms around his neck.

"Well, I have finished what we have so far, I'm going to check on the photos Jimmy developed."

With that Lois walks towards the dark room and as Clark watches her walk away, he swears she is making her hips sway a little more than normal.

Checking to make sure the light is not on Lois opens the door to the dark room. Jimmy's latest photos are hanging above the metal table, while the basins are neatly stacked on the shelves to the right. She grabs the first photo and smiles, knowing that this story is going to be a big one.

****10 minutes later** **

"Well, I'm done with the research on Oxer." Closing the door to the dark room, Clark moves up behind Lois. "How do the photos look?"

"Really good! We will have no problem proving Oxer Construction is using faulty equipment." Clark's puts his hands on her neck and starts to rub in small circular motions.

"Mmm...that feels good." Letting her head fall back, Clark's hands slip lower towards the buttons on her blouse. Lost in the feel of his hands, Lois only snaps out of it when she feels the top button come undone. Startled into concienous, she turns to face Clark.

"Clark, what?"

"Shhhh..." Clark's hands continue to work on the buttons of her blouse."

"We can't do this here!"

He clasps her head with his hands, and explores her lips. Pressing his tongue he knows there will be no more protest when he is granted access and a moan escapes her throat.

Lois' arms slide around his waist, while Clark backs her towards the developing table.

Not breaking the kiss, he picks her up, places her on the table and settles between her thighs. There is no stopping now.

Lois pushes the lower half of herself against him, molding herself against him.

Clark breaks the kiss as his hands cups the side of her face. Lois nuzzles his palm as his thumb rubs over her moist lower lip, he feels her suck in a wanton breath.

As Lois starts unbuttoning his shirt, Clark lets his hands slide along her waist then down her thighs.

Pushing herself even more into him, she can feel him getting hard and knows he won't be able to play these games for long. Skimming the insides of her thighs he brings his hands back up to rest on her chest.

Bringing his mouth to her ear, she can feel his short breaths as he pushes her blouse off of her shoulders. "Let's get rid of this shall we?" Her only response being a moan.

Immediately his gaze is diverted to chest, her breasts straining against the constraints of her bra. Starting at the base of her throat, Clark's index fingers draws a line slowly down

between her breasts. Pushing first the left cup down and then the right, Lois takes a sharp breath reveling in the feel of his hands support. Her nipples peak as he skims his

thumbs over each nub.

Reaching out Lois slides his hands to her waist and works on undoing each button on his shirt until it hangs loose off his shoulders. Clutching his belt she keeps her focus on Clark while her knowing hands unbuckle the leather.

While Clark lifts her slightly off the table so her skirt can be pushed up around her waist. Smiling when he realizes she opted for thigh hgihs instead of stockings this morning.

Finally her hands grasp that which she has sought. Feeling her hands wrap around him like a piece of velvet, Clark looses all control and needs to feel her warmth completly.

Clasping her waist he draws her so that his tip is prodding her entry as if asking for permission. Her moan is all the sign he needs as he thrusts into her allowing his entire length to be

enveloped. Thursting in and out Lois arches her back, her breasts rising and Clark seizes the right one with his mouth.

Finding the perfect rhythm Clark pushes deeper and harder with each thrust. Lois' hands grasps his shoulders and her nails scratch down his back. Grasping the small of her back he

brings his other hand to connect with her tender nub. Within minutes he begins to feel himself loosing control as she spasms and clutches his neck.

They continue to cling to each other until each of them come off their high.

Pulling back, they each begin straightening their clothing. Hopping off of the table Lois turns to Clark "Working late on a Friday is not bad afterall."


End file.
